ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Owen Lee
Owen Lee is the sixth and current president of the Cascadian Republic from 2280 onwards. Early Life Owen Lee was born to farmers in Grande Ronde City in 2237. He was born and raised in farming, working on his families farm till the age of 25 in 2263, when he joined the local miltia to help defend his farm and the city. Lee finally left in 2268, three years after the Cascadian Republic, then the Oregon Republic, entered Grande Ronde City in 2265. Because of his background, Owen Lee was extremely popular with those in both rural areas and small towns. Owen Lee worked tirelessly on the family farm. When his father died in 2254 in a raider attack, Lee took up the responsibility of caring and protecting his family at the age of 17. Lee would care for his mother until her passing in 2262, and helped to raise his younger siblings after his older brother, Bradley, died in 2254 along with his father. Lee trained his siblings on how to work the farm and protect themselves from threats. Lee left his farm in the hands of his younger brothers Dale and Johnathan, ages 20 and 18 respectively, to join the local militia to further help protect his farm and the city. Lee saw action numerous times and was included in many raiding parties intent on disrupting the raider gangs. In one such raid, Lee's raiding party was destroyed in a raider surprise attack, with Lee being the only survivor of the 28 men sent. Lee then followed the raiders to their base, and took out their leader. Lee quickly ran from oncoming pursuers, who left after Lee was behind the walls of Grande Ronde City. Lee was awarded the Militia Cross by the mayor of the city for his actions. When the Oregon Republic entered into Grande Ronde City in 2265, Lee was held up by raiders in a Grande Pharmaceuticals building, the Oregon Army took out the raiders and annexed the city. After this, Lee joined the Army and said good by to his family and farm. While in the army, Lee was present during the remainder of the Oregon Campaign. He served a full tour of 4 years before leaving the army and headed back to Grande Ronde City in 2269. Politics Upon returning home, Lee was viewed as a war hero for his actions in Klamath and Burns. He was pressured into running for public office by the many citizens of Grande Ronde City. Lee ran for and became mayor of Grande Ronde City from 2270-2272, when he ran for and won again office as a senator for Northeastern Oregon (one of the Cascadian states). He served two terms from 2273-2279. Now one of the most popular people in all of Cascadia, Lee ran for the office of President in the 2280 election. Owen Lee easily won against unpopular Andrew Nolbin (former vice-president to Andrew Ron), and was sworn in as president on August 10, 2280. As president, Lee's first bill was the Purified Foods and Waters Act in September 2280. The act stated that Cascadia would keep an emergency stash of purified water, food, and medicines, to be used in emergencies. It also stated that Cascadia would help assist communities in need of clean food and water. It also stated that farmers, the backbone of the countries economy, would receive more help from local governments. This act proved popular to the citizens and senate as it helped distribute clean and purified food and water to citizens for a low cost, sometimes even for free. Currently Currently, Owen Lee is the sixth president of the Cascadian Republic. He helps to make sure the country stays in order, and hopes to reunite the country with a major victory in the Civil War raging in the north and south. Along with the raiders in Boise. Family * Arthur Lee, Father, deceased at age 63 * Clarence Lee, Mother, deceased at age 68 * Bradley Lee, Brother, deceased at age 21 * Dale Lee, Brother, age 20 (2263), age 40 (2283) * Johnathan Lee, Brother, age 18 (2263), age 38 (2283) * Abigail Lee, Sister, age 14 (2263), age 34 (2283) Category:Characters Category:TheNotSoBlindKing